Maggie
Maggie is a Magma Cube attending the Monster School. Role in the Series She is shown as a normal monster in the school. Meet The New Students In Meet The New Students, she was with Mucus when the new students arrived. The video described her eating habits and other stuff. Mining In Mining, she was shown briefly when Multus was making a mine. She was shown mining and that was about it. She got an E for some possible "mining" reasons. Or still unknown. Acrobatics In Acrobatics, she was with Mucus and the running part. She hopped her way to the finish line but Mucus beat her to it. She was seen eating some bread after the race. In the jumping part, she jumped on the first platform but fell down. In the wall climbing part, she ate a cake and became bigger. She splitted herself in halves and she was able to make it across. She got an E. Trick or Treat! In Trick or Treat!, she was shown "eating" Zombieswine when he was beating up people (he escaped though). She asked a pig for candy but it refused. She then "ate" it. She didn't get candy. She was an Olympic Runner. Merry Christmas In Merry Christmas, she got a giant portion of cake, which she was very excited, because she hopped up and down. Combat 2 In Monster School - Combat 2 , she first fought Spider. She managed to beat his tactic of using a string shield. She fought Mucus later and it ended up in a draw. She later teamed up with Mucus to fight Multus, by making Mucus grow and Maggie absorbing Mucus. Multus shoots a wither skull, but Maggie swallows up the skull and then imitates Multus's Move, but they lost after Multus splits up Maggie and Mucus and then tosses them. She got a B for her effort. Scaring She is one of the mobs to scare the human. Making the Meter suddenly rise as she scared the human by "trying" to eat the him. The meter slowly increases and decreases as she slowly devouring him. She got a C afterwards. Abilities Maggie almost carries a cake with her, allowing her to grow in size and possibly split when eaten. She moves around by bouncing, just as other Slimes and Magma Cubes does. Trivia *It is unknown what she does with the other halves, but, in the Acrobatics class, she used two other halves to get her over the wall, making it seem like she is a good planner. ** She also used them in combat two in order to fight the other students. *Some fans state that she should have a relationship with Skellington, due to her love of eating and his of cooking. *Although magma cubes are technically special versions of slimes, Maggie does not seem to have the ability to spontaneously change size like Mucus does. ** Despite this, she can split which Mucus seemingly cannot do. *Her pairing stats according to the fans: link. *She, Zupay, and Multus are the only new students so far to get a B. Category:Students